


that's what christmas means to me, my love (i see your smiling face like i've never seen before)

by nnegan13



Series: a snowflake fell (and it felt like a kiss) [5]
Category: SKAM Austin
Genre: Christmas Lights, F/M, I did so much research for this one guys, if you didn't think it would come up ur fooling urself, inappropriate usage of parking lots, not a ton but he's on a football scholarship, talking about football
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnegan13/pseuds/nnegan13
Summary: She draws back and grins at him as he runs a hand through his hair, then down his face. “Plus, your ass looks really good in football pants.”He chuckles then, pressing a softer kiss to her mouth. “Loser.”Her eyebrows raise. “Stalker.”“Mm, okay.” He draws back a hairsbreadth, replaces his arm back around her shoulders. “The bowl game’s in Florida.”“Ooh, Florida,” she teases. “Exotic.”
Relationships: Grace Olsen/Daniel Williamson
Series: a snowflake fell (and it felt like a kiss) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570279
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	that's what christmas means to me, my love (i see your smiling face like i've never seen before)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SleepyBanshee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBanshee/gifts), [tidemaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidemaker/gifts).



> rip to my american kids we'll probably never see again 
> 
> guys I did so so so much research for this one, which is unbelievable considering I'm from the states. you'd think that'd make it easier, but no, texas is it's own beast 
> 
> anyways, 
> 
> thank u [muskan](https://edonori.tumblr.com) for the idea of grace and daniel going to see some lights in texas 
> 
> thank u paige ([x](https://air-bison-yip-yip.tumblr.com), [x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBanshee/pseuds/SleepyBanshee)) for being the absolute best beta, giving me indispensable knowledge about football and texas 
> 
> title from "what christmas means to me" by stevie wonder

**TUESDAY  
****DECEMBER 17  
** **7:48PM  
****PARKING LOT, ZILKER PARK, AUSTIN**

“So,” Grace says, slipping her hands over the windowsill of the car door, peeking out at Daniel who immediately places his hands atop hers, rubbing her fingers with his thumbs. “How long is the line?”

“Still pretty long.” For a moment he fusses over her hands, shuffling them closer together, cupping his palms around them, and blowing on them. She thinks it’s mostly for his hands, stark white with the cold, but she doesn’t mind much when he uncovers hers briefly to press a kiss to her knuckles. “We’re getting closer, though, if you guys want to come join us.”

Grace smiles a little as he looks around her to Jo sitting in the front seat of Jordan’s truck and looks over her own shoulder. Jo is huddled, beanie on her head, coat scrunched up around her ears, hands cupped underneath her mouth, and she shrugs when they glance at her. “How cold is it outside?”

Daniel shrugs. “Pretty decent.”

“Like decently cold?” Jo asks. “Or decent to bear? ‘Cause if it’s freezing, I’m staying here.”

Grace chuckles, flipping one of her hands over to link fingers with Daniel. “You’re going to have to get out of the car eventually.”

Jo shakes her head. “Not until I have to.”

When Grace grins at her, she scrunches her nose and pouts further into her turtle-coat setup and pulls her phone out of her pocket, no doubt going to text Jordan. Grace turns back to Daniel.

He gives her a toothy, obnoxious grin. “Come stand with me?”

“Keep me warm?” She raises an eyebrow.

“Always.”

Jo hisses at her when she opens the door, lets the cold, outside air into the car, but waves her out as she steps down from the truck into the parking lot. Daniel smiles at her, taking her hand in his once more and shoving their hands deep in his pocket. Jo waves at them as they cross in front of the car and rolls the passenger side window up.

“How did it go this morning?” Grace asks, hooking her fingers in his elbow.

Daniel shrugs. “Okay, I think. You know me, I’ve always been shit at biology.”

“That’s true.” He chuckles, knocks his foot into hers as they walk. “All the more reason you shouldn’t have taken biology for your GE.”

He shoots her a look, nudges her in the ribs with his elbow, and chuckles a little. “C’mon, I did pass, y’know.”

“Oh really?”

He nods, smiling at her incredulous expression. “Yeah, they’d kick me off the team if I didn’t. I’d lose my scholarship.”

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t, then.” Again, he glares a little, but presses a kiss to her cheek and pulls her closer to him. They’re halfway across the parking lot, now, and she can spot the endless line spilling from the entrance. Jordan is _somewhere_ in that mass and they’re going to have to elbow their way through, deal with people complaining about them cutting the line, and then stand around for another twenty minutes as they wait to get in.

Frowning, she rests her head on his shoulder and tries to slow them down as much as she can, but Daniel just peeks down at her with a playful expression, like _really, Grace? c’mon_ , and keeps their pace up.

“Speaking of which,” he says after a few beats pass. “We’re going to a bowl game on Saturday.”

“Oh?” She seizes this opportunity to slow and draws him to stand next to a parked car, turning her back towards it and using him as a shield to the rest of the parking lot. After pulling her hand from his and his coat pocket, she unzips his coat and slips her arms inside, resting her palms on his lower back, watching the exasperated tick of his brow sooth into a pleased, but repressed smile as they situate themselves. His arms wind around her shoulders, drawing her face a couple inches from his, and she grins at him. “That’s exciting.”

“You haven’t been paying attention to the season, have you?”

“No.” She shakes her head, brushing her nose against him as he rolls his eyes and presses his lips together to keep them from twitching up. “But I’ve been following you guys, a little. Marlon’s been explaining it to me.”

“Mm,” he leans forward and kisses her. “That’s good, at least.”

She rolls her eyes, now. “You guys have been doing well! I’m proud of you.”

“I’ve hardly played.”

“Okay, but I’ve caught a few clips of when you have gotten in,” she says, and runs her nails up and down his back over his shirt. “You seemed to play well then.”

Daniel smiles then and kisses her again, longer and slower and needier. They saw each other over Thanksgiving break, sure, and two weekends ago, but she’s still allowed to miss him, especially when he arranged all of his finals around this date, around these dumb Christmas lights, took his last one as soon as he could this morning, and then drove four hours to make sure he could meet her after school let out. So when he pulled her closer, she wrapped her arms tighter around his waist, and when he drew his tongue across her bottom lip, she licked into his mouth, and the only thing that got her to stop kissing him was when she accidentally sat back on the random car they stood next to and realized they might set off someone’s car alarm.

She draws back and grins at him as he runs a hand through his hair, then down his face. “Plus, your ass looks really good in football pants.”

He chuckles then, pressing a softer kiss to her mouth. “Loser.”

Her eyebrows raise. “Stalker.”

“Mm, okay.” He draws back a hairsbreadth, replaces his arm back around her shoulders. “The bowl game’s in Florida.”

“Ooh, Florida,” she teases. “Exotic.”

He chuckles and he lets out a shaky breath. “Exotic enough for a quick little break?”

Grace presses her lips together. He can’t really be asking… “Hm?”

“I can get tickets for you and Megan, or Eve,” he says suddenly, all a rush. “They’d be nice seats, box seats, and I think I can probably convince my coach that I don’t need to come back with the team and we can spend Sunday at the beach and—”

“Daniel, hey.” She slips a hand out of his coat and presses her finger to his lips. He’s never gotten worked up like this before, she never thought her coming to one of his games would be such a big deal. She’d been to one at the beginning of the season, but they’ve both been busy enough that she hasn’t driven up to Dallas for one since. If she’d known it was this big of a deal, she would’ve been to more. “Do you want me to come on Saturday?”

His eyes dart back and forth between hers and he nods, licking his lips. “Yeah, I’d like that a lot.”

“Okay,” she says, and nods too. “I’ll be there.”

“For real?” His eyes are wide, now and she nods again, and shrieks when he slips his arms around her waist, picks her up, and spins her around. “Oh my _God_ , this is amazing—”

**Author's Note:**

> and then they get in line and tell jordan to go get jo from the car bc she's being a wimp about the cold 
> 
> ok so SMU, [the university ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BuUPAEzB9wL/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)daniel committed to, actually does have a [bowl game](https://collegefootballnews.com/2019/12/smu-vs-florida-atlantic-cheribundi-boca-raton-bowl-fearless-prediction-game-preview) this saturday #realtime 
> 
> they're at this [christmas lights festival](https://austintrailoflights.orgchristmas) in austin that daniel actually [went to](https://www.instagram.com/p/BuJ3oNPBrNs/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) the year before, fun fact 
> 
> can u tell I'm projecting the fact that I'm doing finals right now onto all the characters that are in uni? can u? 
> 
> once again, I'd love prompts and pairings in my [askbox](https://nnegan13.tumblr.com/ask) for the next few days of this series if anyone has any 
> 
> ily guys


End file.
